Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle visual recognition device that assists a vehicle occupant with visual recognition.
Related Art
In an electric retractable mirror described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-151020, a support shaft is supported on a vehicle body side, and the support shaft penetrates a through hole of a drive case so as to rotatably support the drive case on the support shaft.
Note that in such electric retractable mirror, it is preferable to be able to suppress rattling of the drive case with respect to the support shaft, and to be able to suppress an increase in sliding resistance between the drive case and the support shaft.